Ashes in the Wind (Fire and Wind sequel)
by kayla.nelson.399
Summary: Kasai is now back in her world, trying to live a normal life knowing she can never return to kingdom hearts. She is attending a college but when reports start going around about strange colored creatures attacking the campus and a boy fighting with a key shaped weapon, could this be the answer she is looking for? Could this be Ventus! Could this be her return to Kingdom Hearts?
1. Teaser

**AUTHORS NOTE: well I am going to do a sequel to Fire and Wind. This is just the teaser right now cause I am still trying to work out the kinks in the plot. But for now please enjoy this commercial like teaser! =D**

* * *

_A heart sealed away into another's_

"Kasai, your heart is so warm, may I stay here? For just a little while?"

_A girl who has lost her love_

_"Ventus! Please don't leave me! I need you!"_

_A boy desperately trying to help her_

"My name's Sora, I'll help ya to try and find your friend."

_But when disaster strikes, will the light be able to shine?_

"KASAI!"

"No, Kasai, please don't die on me!"

"We have to stop Xehanort!"

"We can't without Kasai. She was our last hope!"

_As darkness spreads over the worlds, who can stop them?_

"Sora, the darkness is getting closer!"

"Don't worry Kasai, everything will be alright!"

_7 lights and 13 darkness_

"Xehanort!"

"Ah Kasai, so good to see you again."

_**"We have to stand up and fight! It's the only way to save the worlds, to save our hearts, to save Ventus!"**_

**_Ashes in the Wind_**

**_(coming soon to Fanfiction)_**


	2. Chapter 1: New Life, No Adventure

**AUTHORS NOTE: here it is my friends, the first chapter to Ashes in the Wind (Sequel to Fire and Wind). Now as you all noticed with the last story I posted chapters everyday, however, this is not the case with this story. Since I am in college I do not have as much as I used too. So please be patient, I want this story to be good and just as amazing if not better than the first. So please enjoy, read and review. Here it is, Ashes in the Wind. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome home, my beloved Kasai," said her love, standing in front of a large white chair.

"Ven, it's really you!" Kasai yelled with great joy as she ran toward him. He stood with his arms out stretched and a lovingly smile upon his face. Kasai's heart burst with joy as she ran as fast as she could to reach his warm hold. But she noticed the faster she ran, the further away he was going. Soon it was like he was moving away from her and she wasn't moving at all. "Ventus! Please don't leave me! I need you!" Tears streamed down her face as she watched him be consumed by darkness. The white room she was in turned to pitch black as fire began to form around her. She could feel the heat, it reminded her of when she died. The burning! The pain! She screamed, "Ventus! HELP!" But no one came to her aid. The fire disappeared and she was falling. Falling again, like angels were carrying her down to a new world. But then she felt like they were gone, and she began to plummet.

Kasai felt as if her soul had slammed into her body as she jolted awake with a gasp. She looked up at the ceiling above her and took notice that she back in her room. She rose up and examined her body and noticed she wasn't the old lady that she had seen in her dream. Her breaths were short and her skin was pale white. This was not the first time she had this dream, this was the 3rd time this week. She looked over at her alarm clock and it read 6:30 A.M. She didn't have to give up for another hour and 30 minutes. Kasai looked around the pale white dorm room which she now lived in. She looked beside her and saw her roommate fast asleep, and snoring away as usual. Kasai hunched over, placing one elbow on her leg and her hand on her face. She rubbed her forehead as she felt the sweat she had produced. She sighed and laid back down in her bed as she tried to force herself back to sleep, but with no avail.

Kasai had begun to regret returning home instead of staying with Ventus in Kingdom Hearts. She starred at the ceiling as she began to reminisce on her memories with him. Their dance in the Castle of Dreams, being wrapped in the clouds and feeling the warm sun as they were flying over Never Land, and playing around in the lake at the Enchanted Dominion . She could still feel the passion and tenderness of his kiss on her lips. Her heart began to pace faster thinking about that kiss. She smiled and placed her right hand on her heart. "Calm down Ven." She whispered to herself, knowing that he was inside of her heart.

The ticking of her roommate's clock made it seem that the hour dragged on and on. Kasai rose out of bed and decided to get ready for the Monday she had to endure. She changed out of her pirate pajamas and put on blue jeans, a red shirt with long sleeves, and her black converse. She went to the mirror and put her hair up in a high pony tail just the way she had it when she was with Ventus. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at herself in the mirror. Everything she did reminded her of Ventus and Kingdom Hearts.

She heard the creaking of her roommate's bed, meaning her roommate was awake. Kasai looked over at her roommate as she rubbed her eyes and rose from her slumber. "Kasai, its 7 am why are you up so early? Isn't your first class at 9?"

"Yeah, but I woke up from a dream and I couldn't get back to sleep." Kasai walked over to her dorm bed and sat down as the springs snapped and screeched.

As soon as her roommate heard the word dream she snapped from her sleepy state and grabbed her smart phone with a gleam in her eyes. "What was your dream about?!" She threw her legs over the side of the bed to face Kasai.

Ever since the first day of college, Kasai noticed that her roommate loved to interrupt dreams and the symbols and meanings behind them. "Kirsten, just because someone has a dream doesn't mean that there is always a meaning behind it."

"Oh come on, just tell me!" Kasai knew she wasn't going to stop pestering her until she told. Kasai smiled as she began to tell her dream to her friend. "You seem to have dreams about this boy a lot. Is he someone special, did you know him back in your home town?"

"Not really."

"Then where did you meet him?"

Kasai rubbed the back of her neck nervously as a sweat drop formed on her temple. She smiled sheepishly, "Well I can't really explain."

"Why not?"

"Because, I was dead when I met him." Kirsten cocked her head to the side as she looked at Kasai like she had bugs crawling out of her ears. "I told you it's difficult to explain."

"Well we have time before class. So go ahead and tell me how you met him."

Kasai sighed as she looked out the window, drifting off into her memories. "It was almost 4 years ago, when I was 15. I was a dreamer, I dreamed of new worlds, fighting off creatures of darkness and being with new friends I had never seen. One day my parents and I got into a fight and my mom threw my drawings into the fire place. When she did, an ember flew out and started a fire in the house. The fire spread through the house, making a wall of fire between me and my parents. I couldn't get to them, I could hear them screaming my name. Just then the house fell down on me and pinned me down underneath the burning flames. The last thing I saw was a bright light. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded in darkness expect for the strain glass I was standing on, and on the glass I saw a boy with blonde hair asleep. A voice told me that I had died and this was my chance to redeem myself and find my light. Well to make a long story short, I met three people, Ventus, Aqua and Terra. I became best friends with them and the boy in my dreams is Ventus. He and I went on an adventure to find Terra when he ran away. As we traveled through these new worlds fighting the creatures he and I began to fall in love." Kasai smiled with a blush as she looked down at the ground. "But when we finally admitted our love for each other, that same day we had to fight the bad guys and Ventus sacrificed himself to save me. A large sand storm came and swept us away, when I awake I was in a sorcerers study and he explained to me that Ventus' heart was now sleeping in my heart. And I could either wake him up or return home. So my choice was to return home to be with my parents. But now I wish I could go back to him. To be with my Ventus again." Kasai wiped away the tear that left her eye as she finished her story.

Kirsten sat there with her mouth gapping and her eyes as wide as plates. "How is that even possible?"

Kasai shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "I can't tell ya that." She looked out the window again with a soft smile. "But I am glad that I died that day. Otherwise I wouldn't have these amazing memories."

"What if these were just dreams and you were just unconscious?"

"No, it was too real to be fake. But when I came back to this world, I wasn't burnt or anything. I was pinned underneath the rubble. I was perfectly healthy."

"That's a miracle that you weren't dead."

"I was, but the light of the worlds gave me a second chance and I passed, so they brought me back."

"Kasai, that isn't possible."

"Yes it was. I remember fighting and being hurt by those creatures. Those strange looking creatures of darkness."

"Well, if you insist that it was real then your dream means that you want to be back with him, but you know you can never get back."

Kasai looked down with a frown and sighed, "Yeah, I know."

At that moment, Kasai's alarm clock went off. The two looked over at the time and it was 8:30. Kasai stood from her bed as she grabbed her bags, books and keys to the dorm. Without a word, she walked out of the dorm. She walked out of the dorm hall and into the bright sun light. She walked down the street and to her first class.

She looked around and everybody had smiles on their faces. Laughing and just enjoying life and the new day of this world. Kasai looked at the large grassy field in the middle of campus. On this field she saw her, Ventus, Aqua and Terra all lying down and looking at the clouds. She smiled but then the figures turned into dust and blew in the wind. She continued to walk and at the memorial fountain she saw her and Ventus standing back to back with keyblades in hand. Again the figures disappeared in the wind as she walked on. As she walked she passed by more and more memories of her time there in that world. But as the others, they would all fade to ashes and fly in the wind. She could see the unversed she could hear her and Ventus laughing, but these were all just memories. She walked into her first class, and from then on the day dragged on.

About a week later, Kasai started getting bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep from her dreams. Her roommate told her that she should go to counseling and try to get help, but Kasai refused. She knew that if she told anyone else her story that they would think she was crazy and put her in an insane asylum.

Kasai was sitting in the dining hall, trying not to fall asleep face down in her food. She drank a cup of pop even though she was not a fan of it, she would try to do anything to keep herself awake. But she jolted awake when the breaking news story came on the TV. What she heard and what she saw, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Tonight of eye witness new, our top story panic on campus. Reports and calls to 911 about strange creatures from unknown origin attacking the students. One student said that she watched as this creature attacked her friend and took her heart and her friend turned into one of the creatures." Then a picture of a black creature with yellow eyes appeared on the screen. "This is an artist rendering of what students saying they have been seeing." Kasai looked at the creature and only one thing came to mind. The unversed. "We advise all students to remain in doors at night and stay away from dark places."

Kasai couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then what happened next almost made her pass out. The co-anchor chimed in, "But Jack, there have also been rumors about a boy with a key shaped weapon fighting off these creatures." That was the first time Kasai did an actual spit take. She coughed as she choked on the remaining water in her mouth. "People said that he has been fighting off these creatures using some form of magic to defeat them." Then another picture came on the screen but it was the face of the boy. He had spikey hair, and bright blue eyes. Kasai's heart skipped a beat as she looked at this image. This boy looked just like Ventus, but how could that be?! Ventus was supposed to be asleep, and inside her heart. But who else would be able to wield a keyblade?! So many questions ran through her head, but the first thing she did was jump from her seat and ran back to her room.

She ran in and saw her roommate watching a movie. Kasai grabbed the remote, turned off the movie and changed it to the news. Her roommate asked what the heck was wrong with her, but all Kasai did was point to the TV. Kirsten looked at the TV and her mouth dropped. What Kasai had told was actually happening.

"See! I told you it wasn't my dreams! It's real and it's here!"

"So, do you think that boy is really Ventus?"

Kasai shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know. But I don't know anyone else who is able to wield a keyblade, besides Terra, Aqua, Ventus and me."

"Well, if you really want to return back to that world, this is your chance right here."

Kasai looked out the window and then stood up and walked to the bathroom. When she walked back out she was in her grey leggings and steel toed boots, around her waist a see throw red fabric flew behind her, she wore a red shirt with two grey straps over her chest with a heart crown in the middle, and the sleeves of the shirt were long and bell shaped at the end. Her hair was longer and she had it up in a high ponytail. She looked at her roommate with a determined gleam in her eyes. "I will find my way back to Ventus."


	3. Chapter 2: The New Kid in Town

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok here is chapter 2. after this chapter the chapters will get longer and funner! But for now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After the news report Kasai would spend her night roaming around campus hoping to see the unversed. But there was one problem, if she did see any, how would she defend herself? Since she has been back in her world, she wasn't able to summon her keyblade. It was around 2 am when Kasai decided to sit down underneath a tree. She leaned against it and was starting to get comfortable. Her eyes began to slowly close as she blissfully drifted off into sleep. Even though the wind was cold, she felt warm inside. As she sleep she saw her and Ventus asleep against the tree back in the Enchanted Dominion. She could feel his warm hold, his caring grasp, and his soft fingers stroking through her hair.

"Fire!" A young male voice yelled, waking her from her sleep. She jumped up from her seat and looked around in the darkness hoping to see Ventus. "Thunder!" The voice yelled again, this time from her left. The voice was farther away this time, but she knew where it was coming from. She followed the sounds of darkness being destroyed, all the way to the memorial fountain. There she saw a shadow of a boy with spikey hair run into an alley. "Heal!" A green aura came from the alley and Kasai ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Ventus, wait!" She yelled but the figure kept running. He rounded another corner and out of sight. Kasai's breathes were now starting to run short, ever since she had been back in this world, she had begun to get lazy. But she pushed herself to her limit, she rounded the corner and the boy was gone. She looked into the streets and down alley ways and nothing. She sighed heavily walking back to her dorm room. She was so close, if only she had ran faster. She would've reached him, then she could've been with her love again.

Kasai decided to stop by the fountain and rest for a moment. She looked into the water as she sat on the fountains edge. Her eyes they were a pale blue and not as lively as they had once been. She frowned looking at the shell of her former self. She then knew she made the wrong decision returning home. She threw her hand into the water and turned away from the disappointing vision she saw. She wrapped her arms around and sat shivering in the cold. She sighed again and saw the white air leave her mouth. Why is it that when you look for something the hardest, you can never find it?

Kasai shook her head, she felt like all of this was a hopeless cause. She made her decision back in Kingdom Hearts and there was no going back. But deep down inside the light from Ventus' heart shone bright, giving her hope that one day she would be back with him one day.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different," Kasai heard a dark deep voice echo around her. "Darkness sprouts within it, grows and consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to darkness. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from whence it came." Kasai stood up and growled at the voice. She then saw a cloaked figure standing by a tree. "You see, darkness is the hearts, true essence."

"You're wrong!" She charged at the figure in black but then it too disappeared into darkness. Kasai grumbled to herself and she could feel her heart growing into darkness. "So he was talking about me." She placed a hand on her heart and closed her eyes. "Ven, I know you are in there. And I know you are my light, so please stay strong. Just until I can free you and bring you back."

Then, in a small still voice she could hear Ventus, "Kasai, your heart is so warm. May I stay here, just for a little while?"

Kasai looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star. "Ven, stay as long as you need to." With that Kasai walked back to her dorm room and went into a sound sleep.

The sun rays beamed through the blinds on the window and landed on Kasai's closed eyes. The girl yawned sleepily as she rose from bed. She rubbed her eyes and waited for her vision to adjust before she read the time. Kasai gasped, for the clock read 4 pm. She had missed all of her classes! Kasai groaned as she fell back down on to her bed. Then the clicking of the tumbler lock grabbed her attention. She looked at the door and saw Kirsten walk in. "Hey," Kasai said with a sleepy and sluggish tone.

"You missed class again didn't you?" Kirsten threw her book bag on the ground and sat on her bed, giving Kasai a disapproving stare. The sleepy girl sighed and nodded her head. "Kasai that is the second time this week that you have missed your classes."

"I know. I know."

"You need to stop roaming around late at night. Not only is it dangerous but it is affecting your health." Kasai didn't say anything, she just frowned, looking at the ground. "Kasai, I know you think that this boy is Ventus and that these creatures are the ones from your dream world. But you have been doing this for a week and still nothing." Kasai refused to believe that though, especially after last night. "Kasai, for your own safety, I am going to make sure that you stay here tonight."

Kasai looked up at her roommate in anger and frustration, "You can't treat me like a child!" She stomped her foot and rose from her bed. "I am an adult and you can't stop me from saving my friend!"

"You're friend isn't real Kasai! It was all a dream!" Now Kirsten was getting mad as she stood from her seat as well to face her roommate.

"No! I know what I felt and saw! Ventus loved me and our love was real!" Kasai clenched her fist and growled.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was! Why doesn't anybody understand me?!" With that Kasai ran out the door and into the field outside of her dorm building. Kasai ran to a bench with tears cascading down her face. She sat down and placed her face in the palm of her hands. "I know you are real Ventus," the young dishearten girl sobbed.

Just then there was a loud ear piercing shriek. Kasai's head bolted up and looked in front of here. There, standing before her, was a horde of those creatures from the news. The unversed. She jumped from her seat and ran toward the large group of these black creatures. As she grew closer she realized she had never seen unversed like this before. She ran into the middle of the field, quickly grabbing the creatures' attentions. They moved slowly toward the young girl, almost like they were twitching. She stood strong, feet apart, fist clenched, as she grit her teeth. Just then a boy with spikey brown hair, piercing blue eyes, wearing a black outfit, and holding a keyblade that Kasai had never seen before jumped in front of her and destroyed the creature.

The boy turned to look at her, and then he started to push her. "You have to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving!" Kasai moved away from his push and stood in front of him. Then a white duck, with a wand and wearing blue clothes ran up followed by an anthromorphic dog wearing yellow pants, a green shirt and carrying a shield.

"Please leave, I don't want you to get hurt!" The boy protested again, after killing another creature.

"No! I won't leave, not until you take me back to Kingdom Hearts!" She ran up to the boy who froze still. He looked at her in confusion, his mouth slightly open and his eyes curious. At that moment a few of the creatures attacked Kasai, tackling her to the ground. They scratched at her, tearing her clothes and flesh. She yelled out in pain as she struggled to get away from them. The boy saw what was going on and ran to help her but then larger versions of these creatures appeared and formed a wall between him and her. Kasai could feel herself loosing strength, her eyes became heavy and she could feel her heart slipping away.

"KASAI!" She heard Ventus yell from within her. And with that her keyblade, Flames of Desire, materialized in her hand. Kasai knocked the creatures off of her and stood up to fight the rest off.

"Heal!" She yelled as the green aura surrounded her, healing all her wounds. The spikey haired boy, and his two companions looked at her in awe. They watched as she easily took down the rest of the horde. Using magic that was beyond their knowledge, and preforming moves that had never seen. Within a matter of minutes the creatures were gone. Kasai smiled confidently as her Keyblade disappeared. "Still got it." She wiped the sweat off her upper lip and walked over to the trio. "Now, take me back to Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait, first off, how do you know about Kingdom Hearts?" The white duck squawked.

"It's a long story, but I need to return to save a friend of mine."

"Who's ya friend?" The dog asked with a goofy voice.

"His name is Ventus. We were best friends and he is in trouble. Please take me back so I can help him." The dog and duck looked at each other in surprise, and with a smile.

"Kasai?" The dog and duck said in unison.

At that moment she knew she had met these two before, "Donald? Goofy?" The two animals ran toward Kasai and hugged her as she hugged them. "I can't believe it's you."

"Where did you go?" Goofy asked, pulling away from her.

"Yen Sid, said that I could either stay there or return home. I decided to come home, as you can tell. But now I want to go back and save Ventus. He is asleep in my heart and I want to wake him up."

"Where is he now?" Donald quacked.

"I don't know where he is sleeping, after I left I think Aqua took him somewhere. Speaking of Aqua, where is she? And where is Terra? And Mickey?"

"You know King Mickey?" Now it was time for the spikey haired boy to ask the questions.

"Yeah, Ventus and I were friends with Mickey. He saved me and Ventus when we fought Vanitas and Xehanort."

"You know who Xehanort is? Ok this is getting too much, let's start over." The boy cleared his throat with a smile and reached out his hand. "Hi, my name's Sora. I'll try and help ya find your friend."

Kasai smiled and took his hand and shook it. "My name is Kasai." They pulled their hands apart and stood in front of each other. "So are you taking me back or not?"

"Yeah, but first we have to go tell the king and Yen Sid that you are here," Donald said as he and Goofy began to walk to an alley.

"Yen Sid should know where to find Ven," Goofy said as they rounded a corner and into an alley way. There Kasai saw a strange looking multicolor ship with lasers on the side.

"What's that?" Kasai stopped and stared at the machine for a few moments.

"It's a Gummi ship. You don't know what a Gummi ship is?" Sora questioned the girl.

"No, back when I was in Kingdom Hearts this was how we got around," Kasai hit the circle on her chest and her armor formed around her and her glider appeared in front of her.

"WHOA!" Sora geeked out as he paced around her, looking at her amour and glider up and down. "That's amazing. But I bet it's not faster than the Gummi Ship!"

"Oh? You think so?" Kasai said confidently with a smirk underneath her helmet.

"I know so!"

Kasai looked at Sora who had his arms crossed over his chest with a smug look plastered on his face. "You're on!"

"Alright!" Sora jumped into the strange machine, ready to go.

"This isn't going to be good," Donald sighed as he and Goofy joined Sora in the cockpit. Kasai flew up beside their machine and had her glider ready to go. Then a portal opened in front of the two.

"Ready?" Sora's voice asked Kasai.

"Set?"

"GO!" They both yelled in unison as they dashed off into the portal.

The portal closed in the alleyway and there stood a young man with white hair. He watched as they sped off into nothingness and said with an evil smile on his face, "It seems my old enemy had paired with my new enemies. This will be interesting."


	4. Chapter 3: Time for some Answers

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey all, I know its been awhile since I last posted. I've been working on this story on and off since its not my main focus like Fire and Wind was. This is more of a sad thing now since I am in college. Well I just finished chapter 3 and since im not posting everyday anymore, I thought I will just post when I get new chapters done. So here's is chapter 3. now before you start this chapter I wanted to tell you all that this is a mesh of any kingdom hearts game chronologically after KH2, so I am using story lines and plot elements from DDD, KH2, and Chain of Memories. And this is what I would want to happen if I was writing KH3, so you will see some worlds that aren't in the games but ones I wish was. But these worlds won't be until the end. So for now just enjoy worlds we have already seen. Thank you all who helped me decided which worlds I should use and now on with chapter 3.**

* * *

Kasai grit her teeth as she flew as fast as the glider would carry her. She saw the darkness swirl around her as she had her eyes focused ahead of her. There was no way she was going to lose to some 15 year old punk. She looked to her left and saw that colorful ship and Sora sitting in the cock pit. He pointed straight ahead at a tall odd shaped building. She recognized it as Yen Sid's tower. She nodded her head and then stomped her left foot down on the back of her glider causing it to fly faster. Sora looked in shock at the sudden speed, smirked and flew faster as well. Kasai's eyes were focused on the building in front of her, she felt her heart race desperately wanting to beat this new friend.

Inside the ship Donald and Goofy were trying to get Sora to slow down but he wouldn't listen. His impulsive immature nature was beginning to take over. The dog and duck ran into the back and took cover to embrace for impact. Sora and Kasai were neck and neck, so close to the tower. Both hunched over, teeth gritting, fist clenched tight and hearts pounding away.

Yen Sid walked around his tower, doing his every morning meditation route. The silence calmed him as he thought about what would happen when Xehanort finds his 13 darkness's. The old wise man turned to the window and looked out into the colorful void outside his tower. In the sky he saw two gleams of light. He sighed and stepped two paces to the left as Kasai and Sora came crashing into the tower.

Kasai jumped from her glider and removed her armor as Sora jumped from the Gummi. Donald and Goody stumbled out holding their heads and groaning. But Sora and Kasai faced each other with smiles. "Told you I'd win."

"In your dreams spikey, I won!" Kasai placed her hands on her hips with a shocked expression.

"No way! I was way ahead of you." Sora smiled with pride and confidence.

"From my perspective it seems as if both of you have crashed into my tower," Yen Sid spoke behind them as guilt and embarrassment washed over both of the warrior's faces.

"Master Yen Sid, we have come hoping for advice on how I could save Ventus from his slumber and where might Aqua and Terra be," Kasai said lowering her head as she stepped toward the wise magician.

Yen Sid frowned but yet smiled as well, "Kasai it has been 7 years since I have seen you last. How are you?"

"I am well Master. Just worried about Ven."

"He is fine. Master Aqua took him to a place where he could rest easily until you returned."

Kasai looked at him confused, did he know she would return? "My return?"

"Yes, since Ventus….well I'll let you figure it out on your adventure with Sora."

"Master Yen Sid, with all due respect. Can you not just tell me where Ventus is so I can go wake him up?"

"You have not been here in years. There are new enemies out there. New kinds of creatures of darkness. Such as the heartless, and the nobodies."

"Heartless? Nobodies?" Kasai scratched her head in confusion maybe she did have to go on this adventure to learn what she has missed. "But Master what happened to Terra and Aqua?"

"You will see on this adventure," the old man turned away and began to walk to his study. Kasai grumbled under her breath as they followed him down the hallway. The man in blue sat down at his large wooden chair at his table. Kasai and the gang stood in front of him waiting for the man to speak. "Kasai, I am going to give you a brief on what you will encounter out there." He raised his hand and another one of those black creatures appeared as a hologram behind her. She turned around to face it as he spoke, "These creatures are called heartless. They take the hearts of people and feed off the darkness in them. Be careful they seek out even the brightest of hearts, as long as there are hearts, there are heartless." Just then another creature appeared this one was tall, and white. "These creatures are called nobodies. When a person with a strong heart; good or bad, turns into a heartless a nobody is formed. The one you see before you is the lowest form of nobodies." Then beside that three hooded figures in black cloaks appeared. "But there are stronger nobodies. These figures call themselves organization XIII, they control the other nobodies." The three figures disappeared as she turned to look at Yen Sid again.

"So these are the enemies I will face on my journey? What happened to the Unversed?"

"When Ventus was sealed away in your heart so was Vanitas. He was where the unversed come from so as of right now the unversed are trapped inside you as well."

Kasai nodded not understanding the truth behind what he just said and how it would affect her later. She sighed as she turned to Sora, "So where do we start on this journey of ours?"

"Before you go, I would like to give you a gift," Kasai looked to Yen Sid as he held out a small bright blue jewel. "This will give you strength and show you the way. Do not lose it."

Kasai took the orb into her hand as she raised it up into the light and awed at its beauty. She smiled and placed the orb in her pocket, "I won't master." She smiled and then turned to Sora. "Let's start shall we."

Sora nodded, "Well are you going to ride in the Gummi or stay on your glider?"

Kasai pondered at this. She never knew any other form of travel. But riding in a ship would be a lot easier than flying on your own. "I'll try the Gummi ship out and see what I think."

"Alright, then let's get to moving," he said as he, Donald and Goofy walked back down the hall and to the ship.

Kasai went to follow then when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Yen Sid standing there looking down on her. "Kasai, you will be faced with many trails. You will have to face the truth about your old friends. And be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice." Kasai looked up at him with a worried expression. What was the ultimate sacrifice he spoke of? And what happened to her friends? He simply nodded at her and walked away. Kasai looked down at the floor and walked toward the Gummi ship slowly.

Sora looked at her with a frown, "Are you okay?" She faked a smile and quietly climbed into the colorful ship. She sat down on a seat in the cargo area away from the cock pit. She just wanted to be alone right now. As she went back, she soon realized that this inter-dimensional ship was bigger on the inside. She found a seat in the car back in the corner and sat down quietly. She just sat and pondered of what the master meant. The ultimate sacrifice? Vanitas was in her heart? She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and walking around the cargo area. She slid behind a box and hid from the unknown person. She peaked her head over the box and saw the brown spikey hair. She rolled her eyes and he called out her name. "Kasai? Are you in here?" He turned around and she ducked by down below the box top. Sora sighed as he climbed back up the ladder to the cock pit.

He sat down in the captain's chair and groaned. "I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Why do you care so much? Don't you like Kairi?" Donald quacked as he flew the ship.

"Of course I like Kairi, but Kasai needs our help and she doesn't seem to want it is all. I mean I want to help her, of course I do, but I wish she would cheer up."

"Aw, don't ya worry Sora. Kasai's just sad because she lost her friend. Remember how sad you were when we first met you," Goofy decided to chime in with his own thoughts.

"Yeah, but I wasn't just sad. I was terrified. I was afraid I would never see my friends again."

"Exactly, and that's whats a matter with Kasai. She afraid she will never see Venta-, um Ventos, um-"

"Ventus!" Donald quacked to correct him.

"Oh yeah, Ventus. She's afraid she will never see Ventus again."

"But who is Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. And to be honest who is she and why does she have a keyblade?" Sora said as he put his hand under his chin.

"Aw give her time Sora. I'm sure she will come around," Goofy said with a smile as he sat down in his seat.

Sora frowned slightly and mumbled under his breath. Kasai stood behind them and watched the entire conversation. Sora was nothing but a tool to help her get back to Ventus. She didn't have time for friends right now, she was on a quest. And she would do anything to complete this quest.

"We are coming up on a world Sora, it looks like Hallow Bastion. Do you want to land there?" Donald asked the brown haired boy.

"Yeah, maybe Leon or Merlin will have some answers about what's going on." Donald nodded and moved the Gummi ship in for a landing. Kasai walked up toward the front and looked at the world. Something seemed familiar about this world, but what was it. And the name Merlin….Merlin. Hadn't she met a Merlin with Ven. Maybe it was the same Merlin. She would soon find out as the Gummi ship landed.


End file.
